We Ain't Goin Nowhere
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: The guys are at a club when suddenly their song "Oh Yeah" comes on the speakers. James/Logan. Kendall and Carlos approve.


Author's Note: So, after reading a few fics that my soul sister, Titled Heart, has posted in the Jogan fandom, I couldn't help but start pairing them slightly. I was in my car listening to the album when "Oh Yeah" came on. I don't know if you've noticed but James and Logan are the only ones with actual solos in that song. And all I could picture was them in a dance club and that song playing and basically everything that happens in this fic is what I pictured. It was a fun daydream to say the least. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And remember, this is totally ok because both Kendall and Carlos approve. I'm just sayin...no angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. If I did I doubt the show would be rated TV-G.

* * *

I sighed as the thump-thump-thump of the bass crashed through my body. James had decided it was about time we hit the Hollywood dance clubs. He easily got Kendall and Carlos to agree with the promise of food and girls to dance with. I rubbed my forehead in annoyance as I sipped my coke. I was alone at the booth we had gotten. Kendall and Carlos were dancing on the floor with two random girls. As for James, well, James had found a guy and a girl trying to get his attention. And he loved every minute of it.

It was a sin how the taller boy moved. The way his hips twisted and pressed into both the girl and the guy made my blood pump faster. His tight jeans clung to his thighs and I held my glass tighter as my eyes halved. My eyes roamed up his body and that was when I saw it. He was watching me, a smirk on his face. He winked at me, and then turned to the guy he was dancing with, pulling him closer as he grinded against him, his eyes never leaving mine.

I licked my lips, watching the way James moved. I had always been attracted to James…it was hard not to be. James had the power of turning straight guys on. So I had no chance against the pretty boy. I took another sip of my soda when a hand came down on my shoulder.

"You see something you like, Logie," Kendall chuckled as he moved to sit across from me.

I blushed but couldn't tear my gaze off James. I shrugged silently, too embarrassed at being caught eyeing my best friend.

"You know," Kendall began as he stirred his drink absentmindedly with his straw. "I could totally get James to come over here and then you could pounce on him if you want. We can blame the caffeine for your reckless behavior."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, still unable to tear my eyes completely off the brunette on the dance floor. "I'm not going to pounce on James."

"It'd be okay with me if you did. I mean the sexual tension between the two of you is disgusting. Carlos and I have talked about locking you two in a closet with some lube and condoms and running away."

I colored at his words and stared at him in shock.

"Hey," he began a smirk on his features. "It gets annoying trying to talk to you about math when James walks by in his towel and you go brain dead. And hearing you moan his name in the middle of the night, in the room we share, just…I need you two to have sex. Maybe then I won't have to hear you moan anymore." He shivered and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Thanks," I replied dryly and looked back at James just as he threw his head back in a laugh and I couldn't help but picture him in a bedroom doing that.

"Logie, please, if not for your obvious desire then do it for my mental health. You're like my brother…I cannot handle hearing you moan anymore. Please just do this one thing for me. You'll like it, James'll like it, Carlos will be happy not to hear James whisper your name while he's in the shower-"

"What," I cut in shocked.

Kendall smirked and nodded. "Yeah, that day you were at the pool and you were just floating in the water I guess…I don't know I was watching Jo, but anyway, James saw you and ran to the apartment. Carlos followed because he got worried, you know how co-dependent those two are, and he heard James moan your name in the shower. Needless to say he was so freaked out he ran and told me, to share his misery. It was disgusting."

My face was beat red by the time he finished his story. "That's ridiculous James has seen me in the pool before and he never had to go do that."

Kendall chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "You fell asleep…and Carlos put his vanilla ice cream cone on you while he dived to retrieve a ring I threw in the pool…and well when he came back up some of that ice cream had gone onto your chest and it dripped lower so it looked like c-"

"Oh my god! Kendall," I shrieked in horror.

"What like it's my fault Carlos didn't clean it off you?"

I shook my head and hid in my hands. "I cannot believe you two."

Kendall shrugged. "Look it doesn't matter. The point is that James wants you. So get out there and get him already!"

I stared at him for a moment and nodded before taking a swig of my coke and moving towards the taller teen just as a new song appeared on the speakers. I froze. It was our song. "Oh Yeah" was playing on the speakers of a club in Hollywood and people were dancing to it! I turned and pointed up and Kendall grinned wide and proud as he nodded then motioned for me to focus. I shook my head and turned back to where James was only to jump at the sight of him two inches from me.

"They're playing our song," he grinned bouncing like a kid. "I can't believe it!"

I grinned wider at his excitement and pulled him closer, lifting up to whisper in his ear. "Dance with me," I whispered.

He froze and for a moment and I thought I had made a bigger mistake than that time on that math test I took when I accidentally said that -4 + pie was possible and would be about 7.14. As soon as the thought finished I felt him relax as he pulled me close, his hands moving to my hips as we slowly danced together.

He was an amazing dancer, and I of course was not. "You're too stiff," he said in my ear, making me shiver. "Loosen up a bit."

I nodded and tried to loosen up, which just made me stiffer.

He chuckled and whispered, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." He smirked and brought out hips together grinding slightly before pulling away and dancing normally.

I gasped and clung to his shirt feeling all the heat in my body travel south. Staring up at him, he smirked confidently, but I saw the fear of rejection in his eyes. I had never seen that look there before and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to comfort him and the best way to do that was to reciprocate the action. Without warning, and while still staring at him, I brought out hips together again, grinding into him and pulling back the same way he had. My stomach tightened as his eyes halved and darkened, taking my hint.

He pulled me closer, keeping my hips in place and moved his hips against mine to the rhythm of the music. I would never be able to sing this song without thinking about this moment. My breath became shallow as James continued to grind against me, his mouth moving to my ear and singing in his low sex voice, "I can't seem to get ya out my mind and I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine."

I moaned at his voice, which was embarrassing enough and leaned forward, hiding my face in his shoulder as I clung tighter to his shirt, not caring if I left it wrinkled. I wanted him. I had always wanted him, ever since that first day I saw him in the halls of my new school chatting with Kendall and Carlos. He always stood out to me. I whispered with the music, "I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight and everybody's screamin," I gasped as his hips hit harder against mine making "oh yeah" come out like a moan from my lips.

I heard him growl and suddenly we were moving. I was so out of it that it didn't register where we were moving to till the bathroom door closed and locked and James had me pressed with my back against it. "What the hell Logan," he growled deeply at me, making every inch of me shiver in want. That _voice_, that deep sex voice he had, it could make me do anything he wanted.

"What," I asked intelligently and looked at him through half lidded eyes with parted lips.

He stared at my lips for a moment, licking his own then looking back at me. "You're not faking this," he asked, his eyes showing the bit of fear he had back out on the dance floor.

"I want you James," I growled at him, angry that my display outside hadn't convinced him of this fact. "I always have."

He studied me for a second before he leaned in, kissing me gently. It was so opposite to what we had been doing before, but I still leaned into the kiss returning it happily and wrapping my arms around the taller boy's neck. Slowly he broke the kiss and stared at me for a few seconds.

I stared back, examining his features and trying my best to ignore how tight my pants were. It was getting to be uncomfortable and I whined slightly in irritation. James smiled at the sound and looked down, seeing the evidence of how much I wanted him. I colored under his gaze and waited for him to make a move.

Then I waited some more, and the taller teen remained immobile, just gazing over me.

"James I swear to god if you don't finish what you started out there I'm going to break your lucky comb," I growled.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss me again. "Baby we ain't going nowhere," he whispered against my lips grinning wide.

I laughed softly at how corny that sounded but once his lips met mine again I knew it was true. Maybe we were moving too fast, maybe having sex in the restroom of a dance club was unhygienic, but none of that mattered. I finally got James Diamond all to myself and there was no way I'd let him go after tonight.


End file.
